The Villain Saga: Innocence
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: This is the reason she's running. This is the mistake that ruined her life. Thirteen year old Olivia Reynolds took all the wrong turns, resulting in an encounter with the six most dangerous villains alive, and the death of a loved one. PUH-LEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the one before Villain Saga: A Deadly Demigod (if you read this first check it out! It's Avengers). Please don't be turned off by the short chapters. I wrote it a while ago and just separated it. Without further ado- enjoy!**

"Dad, can I come to work with you?" I was in my pajamas and caught his just before he left.

"Uh, no." he laughed, "Forgetting something, like, school?"

"Teacher planning day. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" I begged, "I want to see the Daily Bugle!"

"You won't like my boss."

"From what I here, he's a self-obsessed man who has no regard for other human beings, what's not to like? Please?"

"Fine. Get dressed."

"Yeah!" I fist bumped the air and ran to my room. My dad worked for the only newspaper to ever get pictures of Spiderman! Apparently there was one guy who could get him to pose for him.

"You ready?" dad shouted.

"Just a sec!" I threw on my black t-shirt and jean shorts. After checking the mirror and decided my curly hair was presentable. Some mornings it became a golden afro of death.

"Ready!" Having an apartment in New York City had only one upside, depending on who you ask. For my dad it was walking to work. For me, it was seeing Spiderman.

"Have you met him?" I asked as we power walked down the sidewalk.

"For the millionth time, no!" he chuckled, "We're here."

It wasn't nearly as exciting as I thought it would be. I sat in the corner of his cubicle while he typed things.

"Is it time to go yet?" I whined.

"It's only eight. I get home at nine."

"Can I walk home?"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is on the street at night?"

"Mleh," I stuck out my tongue, "Which one gets pics of Spiderman?"

"Parker, he isn't here right now."

Just then the ground shook, knocking me over.

"Olivia! Are you okay?" my dad asked, frantically helping me up as anther quake erupted.

"Yeah," I rubbed my elbow, "What's going on?"

"The city's in mayhem!" an African American man cried, "The Sinister Syndicate captured the statue of liberty with an anti-gravity gun, and all hell's breaking loose! Crime rates are through the roof!"

The Sinister Syndicate, who were they again? Doctor Octopus, I remembered, The Scream, Hobgoblin, Hydro-man, and… Electro!

"Everyone!" JJ grumbled, "I suppose we should go into the basement so you're safe," the sincerity was taken away by the malice in his voice, "I don't get paid enough for this…"

The infamous Jonah Jameson, owner of the Daily Bugle and my dad's least favorite person.

Once we were gathered, JJ made the big announcement.

"Okay," he frowned, "I really need to get someone out there. I hate to do this, which is really saying something, but can I get some of you to go? The techys developed a vehicle called the Scoop. It video tapes everything you see and sends it to my computer. I'll be able to talk to you, and it can be manually controlled. It needs six people to operate. Any volunteers?"

The nine of us looked at each other. JJ and I were pretty much out of the option, so that left the other seven.

"Okay," he pointed, "You, you, you, you, you, and you."

One of those was my dad.

"No way," he glared, "You'll get us all killed!"

"I'll double your salary."

"No."

"Then you're fired."

My dad visibly paled. It was hard enough to get a well-paying job in NYC, and he had a family to support, "Fine."

"I knew you'd see thing my way. Come on."

We went up the stairs and into a sort of garage. In it was a blue, and resembled a miniature tank without a top. Painted on was the word SCOOP.

"Can I come?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"NO! Absolutely not." He growled.

"Fine!" I pouted, "Be that way!"

He cautiously boarded the SCOOP, as if it might bite him.

"Good luck!" JJ smiled with false enthusiasm.

He went to his computer to start the auto drive. That's when I slipped into the trunk.

I felt the SCOOP start up and leave the building.

"So," JJ asked, turning to the spot I used to reside, "What do little girls like to do for… shit."


	2. Chapter 2

"Checking all port systems, complete," a speaker blared.

It was dark, uncomfortable, and I couldn't see, but it all seemed worth it. I might see, well hear, Spiderman! Police sirens whirred in the background.

"This is Jonah Jameson, roger, over," the speaker blasted, "Is this thing on? Listen SCOOP, crime reports are coming in from all over the city and I'm starting to get worried. Did you see that? The Spider signal!" he must have been seeing the scene through his computer, "With Spiderman nearby, trouble can't be far away. You know what trouble means. Headlines! National coverage! So don't screw this up. I mean, uh, good luck."

"You shouldn't be out here. With Doc Oc on the loose this could be the most dangerous night of my life, and yours!" Omigod that was Spiderman. Spiderman is talking to my dad. I know that voice anywhere! From videos on my friend's phones to the news, I hear it all the time, "Be careful."

I just died a little on the inside.

"Was that Spiderman," JJ's voice rang through the speaker, "That no good…"

It was commonly known, Jonah was completely anti-superhero.

After a few minutes of cruising around, I began to hear voices.

"Doctor Octopus, everything's going as planned!" a strange male voice announced. Hobgoblin?

"Excellent! And with my anti-gravity cannon, even Spiderman won't be able to stop me!" that one was definitely Doctor Octopus.

"You mean stop us," That had to be the Scream, the only female member.

"Yes, of course," he hurriedly replied, but he didn't really seem to care.

"Hey, what's going on?" JJ yelled.

Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

"What was that?" Hobgoblin cried. The SCOOP must have gone into manual, because it got a lot faster in the opposite direction. Like we were running away.

"Intruders!" Electro sniveled.

"If you think you're getting out of here," he sniggered, "You're in for a SHOCK!"

It would have been scarier without the horrible puns. The SCOOP started shaking erratically and smoking, like he was shocking us. We suddenly lurched backward and the shaking stopped. The SCOOP swiveled again and we were speeding away.

"Out of the way!" Doc Oc growled, "They're mine!"

Not good not good not good not good!

"Stop them!" he yelled.

"So much for being careful," Spiderman smirked, "Just get back to the Bugle and… uh oh."

Something growled and it sounded like a fight was going on. I was terrified but I really wanted to see!

"Don't leave now!" Doc Oc grinned, "Things are just starting to heat up!"

Then came the screams. And the heat. It didn't last though, and I hope that was due to Spiderman.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, time to blow you off the street!" Hobgoblin cackled.

A soft thump echoed through the SCOOP. And then everything went crazy. Explosion after explosion shook the SCOOP until the screams were gone and all was silent.


	4. Chapter 4

"See if there is anything salvageable," Doc Oc commanded indifferently and the SCOOP was lifted by his massive claws. I could feel the SCOOP being taken apart, piece by piece. Suddenly a panel was taken out of the trunk.

He lifted an eyebrow and widened the hole, "A stowaway?"

He held my face with the claw, observing me like some sort of experiment. I groped at the mechanical arm to support myself. The gentleness surprised me. It was like feeling the coiled muscle of an animal, you can tell it could crush you easily but was choosing not to. I heard the whoosh by my ear before I felt it. Another claw had come up behind me, and pinched down on my shoulder, right next to the pressure point. Bright flames of pain raced through my body, as some of the synthetic limb's true strength was revealed. Instead of following my first instinct to scream or writhe in pain, I followed my second one. I went completely limp. He had obviously tried to pressure point me without my knowledge, probably trying to render me unconscious. If he thought I was, I might just have a chance…

True to his nature, he dropped my seemingly unconscious body onto the ground. I wasn't the main problem and could be dealt with later.

"So…" Electro started, an unmistakable grin in his voice, "Are we killing her now, or later?"


	5. Chapter 5

I jolted at the thought. The time to act was now.

"We are not _killing_ the girl," his voice was dangerously steady, "The circumstances are to perfect."

I cracked my eyes open, seeing their confused expressions.

"Simpletons," he hissed, "Most likely, the girl's parents were in that vehicle. She's orphaned. There will be no searching for her, nothing. She's perfect to experiment on."

I didn't stick around for their consent. I slowly got to my feet, trying to be absolutely silent. They weren't focused on me, as I was supposed to be unconscious. We were in some sort of warehouse. I made my way towards the entrance, and ran into the streets of New York City.


	6. Chapter 6

"If you'd just…" Doctor Octopus gestured at the girl. Or where she was.

"Where. Is. She." He shook with unconcealed rage, "FIND HER!" he barked, "She's the only living person that knows of my lair!"

"Our. Our lair," The Scream hissed.

"FIND HER!" he bellowed. The remaining four villains scrambled and took to the streets. She couldn't have gone far.

While they searched Doctor Octopus looked for something else. An unpaid debt might secure his hold on this girl and New York City. He lurched upright onto his mechanical claws and headed to the house of Harry Osborn, the New Goblin.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry Osborn wasn't facing the balcony. That was his first mistake. Then he would have seen Doc Oc instead of the alternative. The alternative in this case being hearing the window shatter before being pinned to the wall of his own house by the Doctor's massive claws.

"I'd like to ask a _favor_," the Doctor smiled mockingly, enjoying the poorly masked fear spread over his victim's face.

"Doctor!" Harry gulped, "So nice to see you."

His speech was ended in a gasping breath as the Doctor released him back onto solid ground.

"Would this favor," he chose his words carefully, "Result in any payment?"

"Your life," Doc Oc snarled, "I need you to find a girl. I have a list of possible last names. And a description." He threw a file to Harry.

With that he left, out the shattered window he had entered. The last names had been particularly easy. Almost all six of the bodies had some sort of identification on them. A drivers license. Anything. It was excruciatingly easy. The Doctor's only worry was of Osborn's ability, not his own.


	8. Chapter 8

For this project, Harry didn't need anything high tech. His laptop would do. He consulted the list of surnames:

_Brant_

_Floyd_

_Urich _

_Reynolds_

_Mancha_

_Jones_

Each had hits on Google, but no blonde teenager. There was however a post by a teenage boy (Jack Reynolds) that read Happy Bday Livvy #HappyBirthday. Livvy, could be short for Elizabeth or Olivia. Elizabeth Reynolds has no results. Olivia Reynolds showed a small, blonde girl with curly blonde hair. It was from eight years ago. When Olivia Reynolds was further researched, there was a recent picture of a fifteen year old girl in a choral concert. She also had blonde, curly hair. He had found his match. The address would be no problem.


	9. Chapter 9

It had taken hours to find my apartment. The subway map helped, but minimally. I crept inside as to not disturb my brother and mom. I was exhausted, mentally and physically. I dragged myself into the bathroom, cleaning the blood and dirt from my body. Unwanted souvenirs of the night's events. I lurched up the ladder and into my bunk bed, waiting for the comforting darkness of sleep to encompass me.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, the window above me shattered, sending glittering shards over my room.

Almost inhumanly fast, the intruder flew in. He was equipped with some sort of hover board, hence the flight. The Green Goblin was supposed to be dead…

He leveled his board and his mask folded away. The man had curly blonde hair and narrowed brown eyes. He was much younger than I would imagine the Green Goblin, maybe seventeen or eighteen.

"The Doctor wasn't quite finished," He grinned, "Next time stick around."


	10. Chapter 10

I frantically tried to crawl away backwards. He zoomed forward on his board and wrapped one arm around my waist, one over my mouth. I struggled as he rocketed through the ruined window.

We flew towards the warehouse I had left twenty minutes ago. At first I struggled but he was inhumanly strong. It got pretty pointless.

At first we were in open air, and my hopes went to the chance someone would see us. It was dashed when he took a sharp turn into an impossibly narrow alley. A bar appeared out of nowhere, not seen sooner due to the speed. He ducked reflexively, and I felt his grip weaken. I thrashed out and wriggled out of his arms, falling onto a fire escape below. I didn't hesitate to climb through the window of the building.


	11. Chapter 11

I found myself in an empty apartment. After doing a quick scan of the area, I hopped into a closet and slammed the door.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," I heard my attacker mutter, his words barely audible over the drone of his vehicle.

I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing. He seemed to be gone, so I waited a few seconds before slipping out. I could hear him in the hallway, I guess he assumed I had run off instead of taking refuge.

Lowering myself out the window, I climbed back down the fire escape. A sigh of contentment reached my lips as my feet touched solid ground. I couldn't go home that night. They knew where I lived. I could never go home again.


End file.
